It's Getting Better
by PreciousLapis
Summary: A short story on young Severus admitting to Lily a bit of his life at home, and Lily's reaction!    Great for Snape/Lily shippers!


**This is my first fanfic! I'm only fifteen, so don't expect me to write like a saint, haha. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**It's Getting Better**

'Lily, look at that one!' Severus pointed at a fluffly cloud directly above them. 'What do you think it looks like?' he asked. She gazed upwards, her emerald eyes glistening in the midday sunlight. 'It looks like...a cloud!' she grinned. Severus narrowed his eyes, and grinned back at her. 'Of course it does, but what does it resemble?' he urged. Lily tilted her head a little and raised her eyebrows. 'I believe it looks like...you!' She poked his back and began to sprint into the forest area. Severus shook his head and ran after her.

They played tag until the sky turned bright pink, when Lily heard her mother calling her home. 'I have to go home now...' Lily said, with a sullen look, staring down at her shoes. Severus smiled at her and put his hand on her right shoulder. 'That's alright, we can play another game tomorrow.' Lily looked up at him, suddenly cheerful. She hugged him quick before he had time to hug her back, and ran off to her mother. 'See you!' she yelled, without looking back.

The following morning, Lily skipped all the way to the brook. When she noticed he was no where in sight, a wave of worry washed over her. He was always there before she was. Lily decided to wait for a bit, until he arrived. Minutes passed, and there still no sign of him. She went over by the water and stared into her rippled reflection. Suddenly, another figure stood behind her.

'Sevie!' she turned around quickly and gaped at his appearance. Severus's face had bruises in all sorts of colours, from purple to deep blue. His lips had cuts he obviously had tried to mend himself, and his ears were a dark pink. When she looked him in the eyes finally, he formed a wide smile. 'Wh-what hap-hap-pened t-to y-you?' she sobbed. Severus gulped and tried to speak, but she kept asking all sorts of questions. 'Who did that? Did you fall down on the way here? It's my fault!' she cried over and over. Finally, he calmed her down by putting both hands on her shoulders. 'Lily, nothing is your fault! It's...it's nothing. I'm okay, nothing happened. I'll be alright.' He tried to reassure her, but she was horrified by what could have caused this. 'B-but your face..' she continued. His face was scarlet now because of her deep concern for his well-being, and he couldn't help but keep smiling.

Finally, to calm her down, he leaned forward and hugged her, tightly. 'Lily, I am _okay_. Don't worry about me. Why don't we play hide-and-go-seek?' He let go of her and she wiped her face on her arms. He was happy that she really cared about him to start crying, but he hated seeing her sad. It made him feel like he had done something wrong, and he always had to fix the problem.

She forced at smile back at his beaming blushing face. 'I don't believe that nothing happened to you. How did those cuts happen? How come your forehead is bleeding?' she asked, anxiously. He hadn't noticed that his forehead was still bleeding so he turned away, trying to wipe off the remaining blood with his black sleeves. Lily frowned at him when he turned back around. 'Do you think I can't keep a secret? You don't trust me? Well if that's what you think then I-' suddenly, out of no where, Severus leaned in close to her. To his disappointment, she turned away almost immediately. 'What are you _doing_?' she squeaked. 'First you show up all...all messy, and then you tell me you're okay, when you're not...then you're..you're..oh.' Lily started blushing, redder than he was. He was looking down at the ground, his smile gone. 'Sorry..' he muttered. He noticed she was staring at him with wide eyes, almost as if her green eyes were forcing the reason of his current state out of him.

Severus sighed heavily and walked off into another area of the wood. Lily followed quietly, and sat down next to him when he finally did. 'Lily, you are the only one I could trust with _anything_. Always know that.' He sighed once more before beginning his explanation. 'It's my father. He..he likes to hurt me. He hurts my mother, too. I don't really know the reason why, but I think about it a lot. The only thing that makes me happy to wake up every morning is..' He stopped himself before he could say anything more embarassing.

He couldn't even look up at her, as he thought she was going to laugh at him, like everyone else. Except she didn't, as he waited for a giggle at his misery. Finally, when he gathered his courage to see her reaction, he looked up at her. All she did was stare with her big emerald eyes, as though it had reassured him that life can be a great thing if you stared into those eyes. It seemed like forever to him, just sitting there and staring at her. He suddenly felt like shouting to everyone in his neighborhood, to all of Britain, -no, to the whole world-, that he was the luckiest boy alive.

That's when suddenly, Lily leaned in close enough for him to smell the sweet scent of her hair. She grinned at him, her face literally two millimetres away from his. His eyes went wide as she close hers and kissed him. It was as though she was healing the cuts on his lips, as the longer she just stayed there, the stinging went away. He could feel his face going hot and his hands going clammy, as if they weren't already. He finally stayed still enough to enjoy this, and closed his eyes. It was the greatest feeling in the world and nothing could- 'LILY!' screamed an angry, shrilly voice from behind a tree. 'What on EARTH are you doing?' Lily pulled away from Severus quickly, her face as red as the sky on a summer sunset. He sat there in a daze, and leaned his back down to the grass, smiling and bearing all his teeth. All the noise in the world was being drowned out...


End file.
